


Quattro paperelle a spasso per Tokyo

by blue_llama



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Baseball, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Rivalry, Slice of Life, Sports
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_llama/pseuds/blue_llama
Summary: Au in cui Kuroko, Hinata, Eijun e Mihashi si incontrano e diventano amici. La cercavo ma non esisteva. L'ho scritta, male. Ma ora esiste
Kudos: 8





	Quattro paperelle a spasso per Tokyo

“Il mio primo giorno libero da quando sono alla Seidou, mmm come dovrei sfruttarlo? AH! Certamente! Cercherò qualcuno con cui giocare a baseball! Accidenti a Harucchi e quel dannato di Furuya che non sono voluti venire con me, ah! Mi divertirò da solo!” questi i pensieri di Eijun Sawamura, primo anno, lanciatore del liceo Seidou, prefettura di Tokyo, mentre gironzolava per la prima volta da quando era arrivato per Tokyo.

Ad un certo punto, mentre camminava sovrappensiero, inciampò in qualcosa, o meglio, in _qualcuno_. Qualcuno che stava rannicchiato in un angolino della strada e piangeva.

-Mi… Mi dispiace, io, io mi sono perso- farfugliò il ragazzo stringendosi ancora di più nel suo bozzolo. Eijun lo guardò meglio: aveva i capelli castano chiaro che spuntavano da un cappellino nero, da _baseball_ , indossava una divisa bianca, rossa e nera, una divisa da _baseball_. Essendo lo sconosciuto ricurvo, Eijun notò che sulla sua schiena, c’era disegnato un 1 con un pennarello. “Questa persona gioca a baseball, per forza!”

-Ehi! Non preoccuparti!- esclamò in risposta -Anche per me è la prima volta qua fuori, ti posso aiutare però! Vieni!- “bravo Sawamura, prima aiutalo e poi chiedigli se è l’asso e in che squadra gioca!”

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, gli occhioni fissi su Eijun -Come sei gentile!- rispose, e accettò la mano di questo ragazzo sconosciuto, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. -Io… Io ecco… Mi chiamo Miha…shi. E tu?-

-Sawamura Eijun!. Si presentò puntandosi il pollice contro il petto. -Allora, dai tuoi vestiti posso chiaramente dire che giochi a baseball! In che posizione? Come si chiama la tua squadra?-

-Vengo dalla prefettura di Saitama, il liceo Nishiura. E sono il… Ecco, io sono il lanciatore-

-Lo sapevo! Sei l’asso vero? Ho visto il numero sulla tua divisa! Che figata! Non ho mai sentito parlare della Nishiura però! Io invece sono il lanciatore della Seidou, qua di Tokyo! Però non sono ancora l’asso, ma lo diventerò, giuro che lo diventerò presto!-

“Questo ragazzo è davvero gentilissimo” -Uhm, la mia squadra è nuova… L’abbiamo fondata quest’anno, sai…-

-Wow fantastico! Spero di giocare contro di voi un giorno! Che lanci sai fare?-

***

Allo stesso tempo, un incontro simile aveva luogo in una strada non troppo distante da lì. Ad essersi perso Hinata Shouyo, numero 10 della Karasuno, squadra di pallavolo della prefettura di Miyagi.

-Kageyamaaaaa! Dove siete, mi sono girato un attimo e non c’eravate più! Mi avete abbandonato!- urlava al telefono. Il senso dell’orientamento non era proprio il suo forte. Doveva raggiungere l’hotel dove stava insieme ai suoi compagni, ma non aveva nemmeno idea di come si chiamasse, né dove fosse!

- _Stai calmo, stupido. Intanto vado a chiedere ai senpai il nome dell’hotel, poi cercatelo su google maps-_ rispose la voce al di là della linea. Una cima anche lui in queste cose. “Kageyama sei inutile come sempre” -Il nome è Hotel Akatsuki. Ciao- e buttò giù. Hinata fece un respiro profondo e cercò di memorizzare il nome, ripetendoselo a voce bassa.

-Scusami, hai bisogno di aiuto?- una voce alle sue spalle risvegliò Hinata dai suoi pensieri, riportandolo alla realtà. Si voltò e si trovò di fronte un ragazzo poco più alto di lui, con i capelli e gli occhi azzurri. “Che strano”, pensò. Poi si ricordò di avere dei capelli arancioni, non proprio comunissimi, e sorrise.

-In realtà sì, sto cercando di ritornare all’hotel dove alloggio con la squadra, mi sono perso- rise.

-Uhm- il ragazzo si avvicinò al telefono di Hinata per vedere il nome dell’hotel e la strada da seguire. Alzò il sopracciglio e scosse la testa. -Non ho idea di dove sia in realtà, non sono pratico di quella zona, ma se vuoi ti accompagno. Il mio amico mi ha appena dato buca e non ho altro da fare-

-Va benissimo! Io mi chiamo Hinata, Hinata Shouyo. Vengo da Miyagi. Tu?-

-Kuroko Tetsuya. Studio qui a Tokyo. Cosa c’è scritto sulla tua felpa? _Too_ -

-Karasuno. Il mio liceo eheh. Faccio parte della squadra di pallavolo!-

-Karasuno eh, io invece sono nel club di basket della Seirin-

-Basket?? Ma sei poco più alto di me! Anche a te dicono sempre che sei troppo basso? È una rottura, come se la bravura fosse tutta nell’altezza- dichiarò Hinata iniziando a camminare, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

Kuroko ridacchiò, coprendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. -Esatto, sono completamente d’accordo. Però a me va bene così, credo- un sorriso timido fece arrossire Hinata.

I due ragazzi si erano trovati sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e pur facendo sport diversi, riuscirono a darsi consigli a vicenda e trovare la conversazione piacevole e stimolante. Il carattere pacato di Kuroko veniva compensato dall’energia travolgente di Hinata.

-E QUINDI IO DIVENTERÒ L’ASSO, PUOI SCOMMETTERCI, MIHASHI! LA PROSSIMA VOLTA CHE CI INCONTREREMO SARÀ SU UN CAMPO E IO SARÒ L’ASSO!- una risata super entusiasta arrivò all’orecchio di Hinata, il quale, sentita la parola asso, scattò in avanti alla ricerca di chi avesse pronunciato queste parole. Chiunque fosse, condivideva con lui un sogno!

-Shouyo-kun, aspettami!- Kuroko non perse tempo e gli corse dietro. Svoltarono l’angolo e si trovarono in un giardino pubblico. Due ragazzi castani stavano giocando con una pallina da baseball e dei guantoni (entrambi di Mihashi, che essendosi perso subito dopo un allenamento, aveva ancora la borsa con sé, ora poggiata in terra, sotto ad un alberello).

-Qualcuno ha detto _asso_?!- esordì Hinata con tutto il trasporto di cui era capace.

-IO! Voglio diventare, e diventerò assolutamente l’asso della mia squadra!- rispose prontamente Eijun. Hinata capì dalla divisa del ragazzo con i capelli più chiari, quindi Mihashi, che probabilmente lo sport del quale stava parlando non era la pallavolo, ma il baseball. Poco male, gli piaceva l’entusiasmo di questo nuovo ragazzo.

-Anche io voglio diventare l’asso, l’asso della pallavolo, come il mio eroe, il Piccolo Gigante! Avete mai sentito parlare di lui?- gli altri tre scossero la testa. -Come vi chiamate? Io sono Hinata, vengo da Miyagi. Sono della Karasuno. E voi?-

-Io sono Sawamura Eijun, studio alla Seidou, mentre lui- disse indicando il suo nuovo amico -Lui è Mihashi Ren, viene da Saitama, siamo entrambi lanciatori! Però lui è l’asso della Nishiiii, Noshiiii. Mihashi! Come si chiama la tua scuola?-

-Ni… Nishiura. Piacere di conoscervi, mi chiamo Mihashi- rispose il castano, abbassando la testa e arrossendo.

-Il mio nome invece è Kuroko Testuya, gioco a basket alla Seirin. Anche voi siete al primo anno giusto?- ricevette tre cenni del capo positivi. Erano coetanei.

E a quanto pare andavano anche molto d’accordo. Eijun raccontò di non aver mai visitato Tokyo, perché la maggior parte del suo tempo lo passava a scuola o al dormitorio, per cui quando venne fuori che sia Mihashi che Hinata si erano persi e che i loro alberghi erano più o meno nella stessa zona, Kuroko, il quale non brillava certo per il suo senso dell’orientamento, ma era comunque più avvantaggiato degli altri tre, si propose come mamma chioccia e decise di far fare un giro ai suoi nuovi amici, e magari di prendere un gelato e fare due chiacchiere prima di riaccompagnare tutti al sicuro dalle loro squadre.

Hinata ebbe modo di chiedere a Eijun se fosse imparentato con un certo Sawamura Daichi, il capitano dell sua squadra, ma purtroppo non lo era (sarebbe stata una coincidenza troppo grande, diciamocelo), mentre invece Eijun e Mihashi scoprirono che i loro compleanni cadevano a pochissimi giorni di distanza. Si scambiarono i numeri di telefono, ormai convinti che la loro amicizia, seppur ancora all’inizio, avesse già una base solidissima e spazio per crescere e diventare sempre più importante e preziosa. Dopotutto, si resero conto di condividere un unico sogno: essere riconosciuti per le loro abilità.

Il primo a tornare al suo hotel fu Mihashi, al quale venne incontro un ragazzo moro e imbronciato, che rimproverò Mihashi per la disattenzione e ringraziò gli altri per l’aiuto. Hinata rinominò Abe, perché è di lui che stiamo parlando, il “Kageyama del baseball” perché glielo ricordava moltissimo e infatti, quando fu anche il turno di Shouyo di salutare gli altri, si accorse che Kageyama lo stava aspettando con la stessa espressione di Abe. Kuroko non poté fare a meno di ridere per questa coincidenza.

Di lì a poco, anche le strade di Eijun e Testuya si separarono. -Mi raccomando, Kuroko Tetsuya, vinci!- lo salutò, allungando il pugno verso l’altro, che ricambiò il gesto e lo salutò con un sorriso.

***

**Due anni dopo**

“ _Sta per iniziare la partita amichevole tra il liceo Seidou della prefettura di Tokyo contro il liceo Nishiura del distretto di Saitama. Vi preghiamo di prendere posto al più presto. Per la squadra del liceo Nishiura: lanciatore, con il numero 1: Mihashi-kun…”_

-Kuroko! Sono qui!! Mi vedi?!- un ragazzo dai capelli arancioni lo stava chiamando dagli spalti. Era cresciuto molto in quei due anni, era più alto e più forte, più robusto. Hinata lo fissò un attimo -Uhm, ancora non sono più alto, ma vedrai, ti supererò!-

Kuroko rise, gli era mancato l’entusiasmo travolgente di Shouyo e nonostante si fossero sentiti spessissimo al telefono, soprattutto prima di partite importanti, per incoraggiarsi e far sapere agli altri che loro c’erano, anche se non fisicamente, dal vivo, così, era tutto più bello. -Ci siamo, Shouyo-kun”

L’autoparlante annunciò: “ _Per la squadra del liceo Seidou: lanciatore, con il numero 1: Sawamura-kun_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui. Ammetto le mie lacune, ma prendetela come una slice of life easy peasy, magari in futuro potrei ampliarla con qualche nuovo episodio, chissà kukuku


End file.
